Toward the Island of Crystals
by Riveriasong
Summary: Rosa and Drake go on an epic adventure to find Dylan Rosa's sister who faked her death in order to live. Their adventure takes them over the seas toward the island of crystals in pursuit of Dylan...
1. Chapter 1 Grieving or No?

**~Chapter One~**

**Grieving or no?**

Rosa pulled her gleaming silver sword from its scabbard, tears glistened behind her eyes. Dylan was dead and it was all Drake's fault, he let her get killed in the munity. "Drake don't you dare come around here! Not after what you did to Dylan," Rosa shrieked, pointing the sword toward Drake's still beating heart. "You killed my sister! And she did nothing wrong. I trusted you, Dylan trusted you! And still you just let her just get killed! You are not worth anything to still be living, you traitor!" Rosa screamed, twirling her sword around so it came to lay an inch from his heart.

Drake looked sadly toward Rosa. "I never meant for her to be killed Rosa and you of all people should know this! I loved her, and you knew it!" he screamed back, drawing his own sword. Rosa shook her head. Brown curls, tumbled down around her tear streaked face.

"Drake, I would have died rather than betray my sister! I would have died for her, and anybody else that meant as much as she did to me," Rosa murmured shaking her head. She had more tears glistening in her eyes, as she looked toward Drake. "Drake, you never knew… you were always too busy trying to get Dylan to notice you, and you should have known she would never because she always loved someone else. But no, you didn't see it either that when the person who loved you with all their heart was right in front of you," she said bowing her head. Drake stared disbelieving toward Rosa.

"Wait you love me?" he asked.

She nodded. "More than you would have ever known," she whispered. "Too bad that, you betrayed me, Drake…" Rosa murmured, her hands shaking as she tried to keep the sword steady in the air.

"Rosa… I know you can't kill me…" he whispered.

Tears ran down her face. "Yea... but I can still try," Rosa said pushing the blade so it nicked Drake and a steady stream of blood started to well from it.

"You can try but I know you can't do it," Drake whispered again. Rosa's hands shook even more uncontrollably. Then what Drake said next it shocked her even more so than her getting ready to about kill Drake for real. "Rosa… your sister, Dylan, she's not dead. We faked her death, in order to keep her safe and allow her to get away from the munity. Please can you lower your sword now," he said coolly.

Rosa looked stunned, "What? You faked her death…" she echoed loudly. "That means she's still alive… We still have a chance at finding her." Rosa murmured shaking with excitement. Drake nodded slowly careful not to get Rosa's sword pressed anymore into him.

"Yes she is very much alive still… And if you let me help you, we can get her back lassie and that way!" he exclaimed. Rosa shook her head.

"You had better not be after her still, if and when we get Dylan back. She doesn't need you trailing after her anymore. You got that Drake?" she snarled.

"Yes Rosa, now can you let me up?" he swallowed.

She lowered the sword replacing it back into her sheath. "You had better not belying to me Drake, or I swear I'll have your head for this," Rosa said, holding out a single hand to help Drake to his feet. Drake nodded.

"I'm not, I swear, I would never betray you," he muttered clutching his chest where Rosa's sword's tip had dug in.

"Is that so?" she asked one eyebrow raised. Drake laughed lightly, his face turning white. "Here this should help," she murmured tugging a stripe of cloth from her shirt and pressing it against Drake's wound.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem," she murmured. "Do you happen to know where Dylan was going?" she asked walking toward the docks of Port Elizabeth.

"Um, actually no, but I say that we board a ship and head for London," Drake murmured, hand clasped over his wound still.

"Seriously? You helped Dylan get away but you didn't bother to find out where she was going. God what kind of person are you?" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

Drake shrugged, "I'm not the brightest person. I'll say that much."

"I'll say," Rosa muttered walking until she hit the last bit of dock in Port Elizabeth, the last bit of dock between her and the sea. Rosa spotted a ship with navy sails, "That's one we will _borrow_." She grinned racing toward it at lightning speeds.

"Oh yes, we are just going to _borrow_ a ship, in which we probably won't be returning." Drake laughed.

"Probably not, but still we aren't stealing it's just borrowing without permission," Rosa said, tossing her brown curls behind her. Drake rolled his eyes, coming to stand next to Rosa at the end of the docks of Port Elizabeth.

"Can we _borrow _this ship now?" he asked drawing his sword. It gleamed brightly against the setting sun. Rosa nodded, walking up the plank to get on to the ship with navy sails. She glanced around the ship's deck. It was glossy dark wood, all freshly stocked and it had the crispest navy ships the ocean had ever seen.

"It's a pretty boat, which one of us will captain it?" she asked removing her pirate hat from her dark brown curls. Drake stepped on to the ship's deck, removing his own hat and running his fingers through his brown-black hair.

"I think that you should captain this ship Rosa, you'd be a good captain," he said holding out his hand. Rosa tilted her head slightly.

"What do you mean-?" she asked nodding toward his hand outstretched.

Drake shook his head, "Nothing I'll take that hat from you Captain, if you don't mind," he murmured plucking her hat out of her hand before she could object any further. Rosa giggled half-hearted.

"Why thank you Drake," She whispered gently kissing him on the cheek, before walking away toward the captain's cabin. Drake stood staring after her, a bit shock that she had kissed him. Rosa smiled as she pushed open the cabin's oak doors and stepped inside. It was surprisingly light in there for the lack of windows in the room.

There were tables upon tables, piled high with maps, and chart books that spilled out on to the floor. There was a wardrobe, on the far right hand side of the room, and a wooden bed off on the left side of the room. It was quiet there naught but the sounds of sea birds, and rolling waves out the ship in Port Elizabeth. "I wonder…" Rosa whispered walking up to the wardrobe. She tugged open the doors. Rosa's eyes widened. The whole wardrobe was full of pirates clothing, about half of it was woman's clothing. It all looked like it would fit Drake, and her.

Drake knocked at the door that stood wide open leading into the cabin. Rosa whirled around, "Drake." Drake smiled walking into the room.

"The one and only," he smirked. He crossed over so he now was peaking into the wardrobe seeing the pirates clothing. "We should change, that way we won't be as noticeable." Drake murmured leaning over Rosa's shoulder. Rosa nodded.

"We should, let's do that now before we take off from port." Rosa said, grasping some clothes from the wardrobe. Drake nodded following in suit. Within minutes later, they look exactly like a couple of pirates. Rosa, she was dressed in a pair of soft brown pants, with brown leather high-heeled boots, and a white lace shirt with brown leather corset tight over top the shirt. Her brown curls lay in a glossy curtain around her shoulders. With for a finishing touch a dark brown pirates hat with a light blue feather.

"You look pretty, Rosa," Drake muttered, walking up to face her.

"You don't look bad yourself," Rosa murmured looking at Drake. He was dressed in a loose hanging white shirt, and brown pants with soft brown leather boots. And he had a brown hat with a dark blue feather in it.

"Shall we drive this ship out of the port?" he laughed, disappearing out of the cabin and back out onto the deck. Rosa rolled her eyes, and followed him taking up the wheel of the ship. Drake walked around untying the ropes, and steadying the mass.

"All set Drake?" Rosa called down from the high deck with the wheel. Drake turned and gave Rosa thumbs up. Rosa nodded, placing her hands on the wheel. She gave a turn of the wheel, and the two of them were soon off from Port Elizabeth. Only bad thing was that a couple of the Royal Navy officers had spotted them. 'Crap, what do we do now Drake?" Rosa asked eyes widening as she spotted whole group of ten officers out on the docks boarding the nearest ship about to take off after us.

"Um, I have no clue Rosa, because I have _never_ '_borrowed'_ a ship without permission, and dressed as a pirate. So I have no clue what we do. All I can say is we should try to out run them." Drake called. Rosa nodded.

"Aye we try and out run them." By the time that Rosa, and Drake had left the shore line of Port Elizabeth, the Royal Navy officers that had been boarding their ship at the time, were ready and right on their tails.

"We have a bit of a problem Rosa," Drake called. Rosa sighed.

"Don't you think that I don't know this? At the speed we are going they are going to capture us, and take hold of this ship. We will never out run them." She snarled. Drake raced up to the higher deck where Rosa and the wheel stood.

"Let me take hold of the wheel. I can try and out run them." He said grasping a hold of wheel.

"Why should I let you? I'm the captain." Rosa said.

"That may be but I can try and out run the Royal Navy better than you can. Please Rosa; let me take the wheel for right now." He begged. Rosa murmured something that Drake couldn't hear.

"Fine, but _only_ because you have a better chance of out running the Royal Navy than I do." She said, stepping away from the wheel. Drake took up the wheel, and willed the ship to move faster. Rosa's eyes widened as she saw how much water they were gaining between them and the Royal Navy.

"It's working!" Rosa called, running to the back side rail on the ship. Drake nodded, as he fiercely whirled and yielded the ship willing it to go faster. By the time they were completely out of Port Elizabeth's bay, the Royal Navy was about two ships length behind them.

"They will catch up soon, but this should give us enough time to pick a destination and be off to try and find Dylan," Drake breathed.

"I'm thinking we should name this ship…" Rosa murmured.

"You're thinking of naming a ship when we have to find Dylan, your own sister!" Drake muttered, staring at her.

"You know, I think that _Riesa _is a pretty name for a ship, let's name her that." Rosa continued.

"Seriously! You _want_ to name a ship, when we just barely out ran a bunch of Royal Navy troops, and are trying to find your sister. Which might I add that _you_ wanted to find. And you're just standing here wanting to name a ship," Drake shouted.

"Her name's going to be _Riesa_, because I think it's a pretty name and I'm captain. Also Drake, don't get so mad, it doesn't do your health any good. And I do want to find my sister, and we are far enough from the Royal Navy that they won't catch up anytime today. But you can't just go out to sea with a ship that doesn't have a name. We needed our ship, to have a name and now _Riesa_ does," Rosa murmured calmly. She seemed so calm, even though Drake just exploded.

"Oh…, I'm sorry that I exploded at you Rosa," He murmured softly ducking his head.

"It's alright Drake, though do that again, and I swear I will kill you," Rosa said walking toward the wheel.

"Yes Rosa, now do we go find Dylan? Or no?" he asked.

"Of course, but we have to stop by my father. The captain of the _Night Torcher_," Rosa said beaming a bit.

"That's going to be a nightmare, I mean look at the name of the ship," He muttered half to himself. Rosa laughed.

"You have no idea, I think that you are going to be in for a tad bit of a surprise mate," she laughed.

"Only one way to find out," Drake said grasping hold of a nearby telescope. Rosa smiled and gripped the wheel and stood place as captain of the_ Riesa_.


	2. Chapter 2 All Aboard the Night Torcher

**~Chapter Two~**

**All board the Night Torcher**

A huge red-black boat spread grew into view before her. She was, well let's just say, not dead like everyone thought. She was very much alive, and heading off to a new life as a pirate, on her father's ship, or so she hoped. Maybe her father would help her out. But knowing him he probably would not. He was the type that thought she was too independent, and didn't need any help. Needless to say she actually did this time.

Her row boat was tiny, and she was almost out of food, and fresh water. Salt water kept lapping over into the boat as she steadied it beside the _Night Torcher_. A rope ladder was thrown down; I grasped it and started climbing. Reaching the top of the ladder, she was helped aboard, the ship by one of her father's crew. They grasped a hold of her wrists and pull her so she was on her feet. The pirate then decided he should tie her hands behind her back. "What you doing on this ship lassie? Don't you know what ship this is?" he taunted.

"Yes, I know what ship this is it's the _Night Torcher_. And my business on this ship is strictly between me and the captain, so if you don't mind I would like to be taken to him," she snarled.

"As you wish lass." He smirked, pushing me toward the captain's cabin. "Captain, there's someone here that wishes to speak with you," he said pushing me roughly so she stood before a great oak desk with a tall dark haired man with sparkling green eyes sitting behind it.

"Oh is she now?" the captain asked, getting to his feet.

"Hello father," she murmured, struggling against her bonds.

The captain's eyes widened, "Dylan? Is that really you? I thought you were dead…" he muttered tears coming to his eyes. Dylan nodded. "Cut her bonds," he demanded, to the crew mate. The mate dipped his head and cut them.

"I didn't know she was your daughter, I'm sorry sir," he whispered. The captain shook his head.

"Don't be, no one knows that I have two daughters," the captain murmured, staring at Dylan. Dylan rubbed her wrists, nodding to the crew mate. "You're dismissed," he said, as the mate scurried away leaving the cabin.

She ran to her father, "Father, I need help. The ship that Rosa and I were on, committed munity against me, and Drake helped me get away before I got killed. Now that ship and the entire Royal Navy are after me." Dylan explained, resting her head against her father's body.

"Why did they commit munity against you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Because, that's what they do if the captain falls in love… if they are a girl," Dylan explained sighing.

"I take it they made you captain, and they you fell in love."

"Well, not exactly. I was the strongest and best they had ever had as a captain so they changed the rule for me when I fell in love. Making it so I could stay captain, but then others on the ship didn't like that the rule had been changed for me and me only. So then the munity happened."

"Oh, for one: I'm going to say I'm proud of you becoming captain of a ship, and two: munity is not the best of things, there are better ways to solve problems. Such as war, but that's just me," he said smiling at Dylan. Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything that you can do to help me? I have to find Rosa," she murmured pulling away from her father.

"I might be able to get you a ship and a crew. And you'd be the captain," he whispered smiling mysteriously.

"I think that just might work father." Dylan grinned.

"So be it, I'll find you a ship and crew worth you captaining. And you shall get a cabin to freshen up in," he mumbled, leading Dylan out of his cabin, and back out on to deck. He led her down to a lower level where there were some empty cabins. Pushing on a cherry wood door, it swung open to reveal its contents. It was quiet big on the inside. There was a small cherry wood bed, with beautiful craving in it of leaves, and flowers, with a soft plush mattress and red crush velvet pillows, and matching comforter. There was a cherry wood desk that matched the bed perfect. There was a small window opening out to the sea, with two small oil burning lamps.

"It's perfect father. Thank you," Dylan said stroking one of the crush velvet pillows gently. He nodded.

"I'll be finding you a ship and a crew if you need anything," he smiled closing the door behind him. Dylan smiled getting to her feet, she went about freshening up. About a half hour or so later, she was standing in front of her mirror looking at her reflection. Her dark brown hair floated down around her shoulders in glossy curtain of curls. Her bright green eyes full liveliness, she was dressed is light brown pants, with high-heeled brown leather boots, and a white lace shirt with a brown leather corset tight over top. Her finishing touch, a brown leather pirate hat with a green feather in it atop her head.

"There all done," Dylan smiled walking out of her cabin. She headed back onto deck, where her father's crew lay. He had enough crew that you could crew two ships.

"Dylan?" her father called hurrying toward her. Dylan tilted her head slightly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I've found you a crew, and a ship."

"Great let me see the ship and the crew." She muttered. Her father lowered his head.

"Um, it isn't that simple. Your crews here but we have got to get her, your ship. It's kind of well not made yet." He murmured.

"What do you mean by not made?" Dylan asked confused.

"Well I figured I could create it, with the help of some... friends," he said burying his face in his hand.

"I'm not even going to ask. Can I meet my crew?" Dylan asked eyebrow rising. Her father nodded, turning to about ten men behind him.

"Yes I suppose we should get to your crew." The first man he introduced me to be a tall boy with dark ash colored dirty blonde hair, and dark icy ocean blue eyes. Dylan's eyes widened.

"Ashten? Is that really you?" Dylan hurried over to him. The boy nodded.

"Yes, it's me and I have come to be a crew member on your ship now Dylan." Ashten smiled hugged Dylan gently. Dylan rested her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes. She no longer cared who else she had in her crew, and whether or not her ship was built. All that mattered was at Ashten was here, with and for her.

"I missed you so much; I didn't know what happened to you after the munity Ashten. I was worried." Dylan murmured tears running from her eyes.

"I missed you too Dyl," Ashten murmured breathing in her warm scent.

"Um, Dylan? You know this guy?" her father asked, clearly puzzled.

"Yes, this is Ashten, the guy… and um reason why munity was committed." Dylan said opening her eyes, but not leaving Ashten's arms.

"Oh, well I guess I'll and your crew will leave you two alone. Come on you sea mates!" the captain barked. Dylan and Ashten both laughed as the captain and rest of Dylan's crew vanished leaving them alone.

"I thought that I would never see you again," Dylan sobbed, into Ashten's shoulder. He stroked her brown curls gently.

"I happened to start believing that you had died," he confessed.

"Well I did Ash, or at least fake died." She smiled. Ashten linked his hand with Dylan's and the two of them together hurried off to her cabin.


End file.
